Click me
by Zerroh
Summary: Un forum RPG Inazuma Eleven ? Quelle drôle d'idée. Et pourtant, c'est qu'on peut parfois faire des rencontres intéressantes, sur internet ... En deux ou trois chapitres et un peu de boys love, je vous laisses la surprise du/des couple(s) à venir !


**Voilà un OS qui devrait se transformer en TS sous peu eeeet ... Peut-être en mini'fic' de trois chapitres, je ne suis pas encore sûr. J'avais un peu peur de le poster, mais j'ai finis par me convaincre.**

**Le BoysLove arrivera dans la seconde partie, mais il y en aura. n.n**

**Ici, on parle d'un forum RPG sur Inazuma Eleven, donc les personnages ne sont pas vraiment Kazemaru, Endou et compagnie, mais d'autres perso' qui jouent leurs rôles. Pour le reste, je vous laisses la surprise. ;-)**

* * *

« Kazemaru se promenait dans les rues de Tokyo... »

Non, je ne peux pas commencer comme ça, c'est trop nul. Et puis, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais bien faire à traîner dans les rues.

« Le soleil peu commun à cette saison avait poussé Kazemaru à passer un peu de son week-end dehors. Il se retrouvait donc à se promener dans les rues de Tokyo, rejoignant sans se presser le terrain de football qui longeait la rivière, là où il avait bon espoir de retrouver l'un de ses amis. »

Mouais. Pas terrible mais c'est un début, j'vais faire avec. Après tout, personne ne s'attend à ce que je fasse une oeuvre d'art, pas vrai ? Ça apprendra bien à Endou qu'il ne faut jamais me demander de commencer un RP.

Satisfait par mes justifications, je m'écroule sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. C'est bien connu, les premières lignes sont toujours les plus difficiles à écrire, je n'aurais certainement pas trop de mal à continuer sur ma lancée. Mieux encore, c'est là le dernier RP sur mon programme, aujourd'hui. Toutes mes autres réponses ont été postées dans la matinée, je n'aurais plus qu'à en attendre moi-même ! Je m'accordes déjà une pause de dix secondes, le temps de regarder le plafond, poussé par le manque d'imagination avant de me remettre à taper comme un dingue sur le clavier.

Je sais ce que vous pensez Un forum RPG Inazuma Eleven ? Mais quelle idée ! Plutôt que d'écrire la vie de héros de manga au scénario super louche, je ferais mieux d'aller taper dans un ballon In Real Life !

Je vous l'avoue, je me demandais aussi ce que j'allais bien pouvoir inventer lorsque j'ai débuté sur ce forum et, au fond, vu combien je dois me creuser la tête pour un simple RP, ça n'a pas vraiment changé aujourd'hui. C'est que, pourtant, je suis attaché à mon personnage ! Même si, entre vous et moi, je dois avouer que mon pauvre Kazemaru n'a pas encore eu, sur l'année d'existence de ce forum, beaucoup d'occasion de participer à un match de football. J'en ai un peu honte, mais je suis loin d'être le meilleur rôliste et l'idée d'avoir à utiliser des Supers Techniques de façon plus au moins stratégique et les décrire, ça me rebute un peu. En tant qu'administrateur, je ne donne pas vraiment le bonne exemple à notre petite communauté. Non pas qu'ils aient besoin de moi. Mais je n'aime pas me sentir inutile. C'est pour ça qu'en contre partie, je me force à être au maximum actif.

« ... »

Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai finis de pianoter pour le moment. Ça suffira et dans le pire des cas, je n'aurais qu'à éditer si d'autres idées me viennent. C'est bon, je peux poster. Voyons Partie RPG, Tokyo, du coté de la rivière ... Créer un topic ... Je copie-colle mon texte depuis ma page word. Titre ? Ah, zut, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Bon, tiens, on va faire dans l'original « Sunny Day [Pv Endou M.] ». Envoyé ! Voilà une tâche rondement menée !

Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Il est déjà plus de dix sept heure et, comme j'ai faim et que je suis tout seul chez moi pour la soirée, je devrais peut être me faire à manger. Je me lève en espérant qu'il restera quelques aliments déjà préparés, cachés au fond du frigo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, me revoilà déjà devant mon écran. Je serais bien revenu plus tôt, mais comme j'ai nettoyé de fond en comble ma chambre l'autre jour, j'ai décidé d'honorer mon courage en mangeant ailleurs que sur mon bureau. Je sors mon ordinateur de son mode veille et clique sur la fenêtre déjà ouverte du forum. Nous sommes encore cinq à être connectés Endou Mamoru, Sakurai Katsuki, Urabe Rika, Kidou Yuuto - qui est le fondateur du forum et l'un de mes amis virtuels - et moi. Quelques nouveaux messages sont signalés par des icônes colorées. Parmi les nouveaux messages en ligne, une réponse au RP qu'on avait entamé le matin même avec Sakurai. Ne cherchez pas de qui il s'agit, c'est un personnage inexistant dans la série, il n'est arrivé sur le forum qu'il y a une semaine et a décidé de jouer un OC - oui, Original Character, en d'autre mot, personnage de son invention - comme il ne trouvait pas de personnage de la série à son goût. Mais ce n'est pas tout Trombinoscope, nouveau message d'Endou Mamoru, posté il y a un quart d'heure. Depuis le temps que je lui demandais une photo. La réponse de Sakurai attendra bien.

Pour tout dire, il y a peu de gens que je connais In Real Life sur ce forum, mais suite à quelques soirées ChatBox, et même depuis d'autres RPG, j'avais fait connaissances virtuellement avec un bon nombre de joueurs. Kidou était l'un des seuls que j'avais déjà vu « En vrai » bien que je l'avais auparavant suivis sur d'autres fo'. Il avait été le premier de mes amis « Virtuel » à passer de l'autre côté de l'écran.

Endou, lui, jusqu'ici, je n'ai jamais vu sa tête, même pas en photo, et pourtant je l'ai connu depuis la création de ce RPG, nommé Sekai e noChousen. Cela fait un an qu'on s'entend à merveille sans que je ne puisse savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Respirant un bon coup, je clique sur le lien, à l'aveuglette, pour voir la dernière réponse du sujet. J'ouvre discrètement un œil avant de les écarquillés tout les deux. Voici donc son visage.

Vite ! Direction la ChatBox ! Deux connectés sur cinq, dont Endou et Kidou en absent, ça tombe à pique ! Mon arrivée est à peine annoncée par un « Kazemaru Ichirouta vient de se connecter. » automatique que je m'exclame par écrit ;

« Endou ! Tu l'as fais !»

« Hey, Kaze. Tu as vu le trombinoscope ? »

« Oui, ça fait bizarre de mettre une tête sur ton pseudo. Enfin, une autre que celle d'Endou Mamoru. »

« Si ça te dérange, je peux toujours la retirer. »

« Non, je m'y ferais. T'inquiète pas.;-) »

« A ton tour, maintenant. »

« J'en avais déjà mis une, dans l'ancienne édition du trombi', moi ! »

« Le lien est périmé. Et puis, une plus récente ne serait pas de refus. »

« J'vais attendre encore un peu pour ça, je n'ai rien de récent sous la main. »

Je jette un nouveau coup d'oeil à la photo d'Endou. Il y a quelque chose de frappant Même s'il n'est pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginé, il y a une certaine ressemblance avec son personnage. Des cheveux bruns courts, un sourire très large, de grand yeux ronds. Même dans sa coiffure, j'arrive à retrouver quelques concordances. Il ne lui manque plus que l'uniforme de foot en cosplay pour faire de lui un Endou plutôt convaincant. Additionnant ça à son caractère optimiste, je comprends mieux pourquoi il a choisi ce personnage.

« Urabe Rika vient de se connecter. »

Tiens, la ChatBox se remplit un peu plus.

« Endouuuuuuuuuuu ! Tu as la classe ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Rika ? »

« Oui, bonjour Kaze ! Tu l'as vu toi aussi la photo ? »

« Oui, je l'ai vu. »

« Il l'a vu, oui. Merci du compliment, Rika ! »

« Je trouve que tu ressembles super fort à Endou ! »

« Super fort, je ne sais pas. »

« Quand même, j'étais en train de me le dire, moi aussi. »

« J'en aurais presque envie de te kidnapper. »

« C'est ... Mignon ! »

« Mais je ne le ferais pas ! C'est à Kaze de le faire ! »

« Ouais, heureusement pour lui que je ne suis pas aussi dangereux que toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferais pas. Mais c'est bien parce que j'aime le Endou/Kaze »

« Sauvés par le yaoi, c'est une première. »

« D'habitude c'est plutôt l'inverse. »

« D'ailleurs, à quand le lemon ? »

« Attends un instant, nos perso' ne sont même pas ensemble ! »

« Ben il serait temps, on est tous d'accord sur ce forum pour dire que ce couple, il est sacré ! »

« Peut être, n'empêche que je ne suis pas un super connaisseur en matière de yaoi, moi. »

« On va essayer quand même, n'est-ce pas Kaze ? »

« Vos personnages seraient trop mignons ! »

« Je suis sûr que tu es morte de jalousie. »

« Jalouse, moi ? »

« Avoue que tu aurais voulu avoir Kaze ou Endou comme perso, rien que pour ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, j'aime aussi mon personnage ! »

« Ça se voit, tu te débrouilles bien avec. »

« N'empêche que vous avez raison, je suis un peu jalouse. Je viens de voir la fiche de liens de Sakurai. »

« La fiche de Sakurai ? »

« Il est gay ! C'est super cruel ! Je voulais tellement un lien avec son perso' ! »

« Dommage ! xD »

« Ça ne t'empêche pas d'en avoir un quand même. »

« Je ne veux pas d'un bête lien amical ! Je vais le faire changer de bord, moi, vous allez voir ! »

« Bon courage. »

« En parlant de Sakurai, je ferais bien de répondre à son RP. »

« Et moi au tiens, Kaze. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais répondre aujourd'hui. »

« Prend ton temps ! Je reviens. »

« Kazemaru Ichirouta est absent. » , je peux maintenant aller lire tranquillement la réponse de Sakurai. Il est toujours en ligne, on peut le voir à partir de son dernier post. Je me demande pourquoi il ne vient pas sur la ChatBox. Bon, je m'enfonce dans ma lecture. Pas mal du tout, comme réponse, ça m'en ferait presque pâlir. Il est vraiment plus doués que moi, il écrit quasiment le doubles de lignes avec de meilleurs tournures de phrases. Il faut que j'essaye de relever un peu mon niveau. Je commence donc sur le moment et, pour ajouter quelques lignes et me corriger, jefignolerai demain.

« Un nouveau message privé vient d'arriver. »

Je m'interromps ou bout d'une introduction un peu maladroite qui a sali d'une écriture grise ma première page Word jusqu'à sa moitié. Retour sur la fenêtre du forum. Titre « Événement Hors RPG », expéditeur « Kidou Yuuto ». C'était pour cela qu'il était absent sur la ChatBox ? Ça sent à plein nez le message envoyé à tout le staff'.

« Cher admins ... » Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? C'est bien du Kidou tout craché. Dès qu'il a une idée, il se doit d'en discuter avec nous jusqu'à ce que nous approuvions. On pourrait croire qu'il s'intéresse à notre opinion, mais d'après moi, c'est plutôt pour se protéger de tout reproche. « J'ai eu une idée un peu particulière pour le prochain événement. Je pense qu'après plus d'un an d'existence, nous sommes près à tenter le coup ... » (...)

« Kazemaru Ichirouta s'est connecté sur la ChatBox »

« Salut Kidou ! »

« Yosh »

« Re Kaze »

« Re Rika ! C'est quoi cette idée de meeting Kidou ? »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si, mais en quelle occasion ? Je ne crois pas que beaucoup de membres voudront se bouger. »

« Meeting ? Mais c'est génial ! Moi, je voudrais bien me bouger ! »

« Voilà, ça fait déjà quatre avec toi. »

« Pourquoi quatre ? »

« Quand tu étais absent, avant qu'il ne se déconnecte, j'en ai parlé à Endou, il est d'accord. »

« Ouais. Pourquoi pas après tout. Mais ça m'a étonné. »

Un meeting. C'est une idée qui m'enchante, mais je ne veux pas trop l'avouer. Je trouve que ça donne l'air un peu psychopathe de vouloir à tout prix voir les membres du forum.

« Rika, Kazemaru, je dois vous laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Déjà ? »

« Je reviendrais peut-être tout à l'heure. Au pire je serais là demain. »

« Ok, bye ! »

« Je te dis déjà bonne soirée Kidou. »

« Toi aussi Rika. »

« Tchao »

« Kidou Yuuto vient de se déconnecter. »

« Alors, il ne reste plus que toi et moi ? »

« On dirait bien ! Tu avances pour ton RP ? »

« J'avais commencé, mais je me suis arrêté pour lire le MP de Kidou. »

« Je peux t'aider ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment mais c'est gentil. »

« On devrait RP ensemble un jour. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Et voilà, c'est reparti. Ça finit trop souvent comme ça, quand je suis sur la ChatBox. Je discute, je discute et puis je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur mes écrits. Dommage. Mais de toute manière, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'étais pressé, n'est-ce pas ?

Et on a traîné comme ça jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente-cinq. On a bien eu droit au retour de Kidou, mais c'était à peine le temps de nous dire qu'il était de sortie et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur le forum. Tant mieux pour lui après tout et gloire aux vacances d'été qui nous permettent d'improviser nos sorties. Enfin, je ne parle pas vraiment pour moi, étant plutôt du genre casanier. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir une vie sociale, je tiens à le préciser !

« Sakurai Katsuki vient de se connecter. »

« Hello ! »

« Bonsoir tous les deux ! »

« Salut Sakurai ! J'ai commencé à répondre à ton RP, mais je posterai demain si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Pourquoi ton personnage est gayy Sakurai ? »

« Euuuh. Parce que j'en avais envie ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Rika, c'est bon, ne l'agresse pas, le pauvre. »

« Ça reste du gâchis. »

« Je dois comprendre que tu voulais un lien avec mon personnage ? »

« Tu me réserverais au moins une amitié ? Un amour à sens unique ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« Super ! Je vais commencer un RP, je vous laisse pour le moment, les amis ! »

« A tout à l'heure ? »

« Sûrement, oui ! »

« Bye, Rika ! »

« Urabe Rika s'est déconnectée. »

« Spéciale la Rika. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle a l'air sympa, son personnage lui va bien. »

« C'est cool d'avoir des membres aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, même si elle fait un peu peur parfois. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

« En tout cas, c'est cool si tu décides d'avoir un lien avec parce que, niveau RP elle se débrouille pas mal ! »

« J'ai survolé un ou deux RP, c'est vrai qu'ils sont amusants. Mais les tiens ne sont pas mal non plus. »

« Tu parles, j'écris pas énormément. »

« Moi j'aime bien ce que tu fais, c'est spontané et efficace. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'écrire un peu trop. »

« Je ne trouve pas. »

Sakurai, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, c'est un membre sympa. Pas aussi enthousiaste qu'Endou, mais c'est agréable de parler avec lui. Pour l'heure, le temps passe et on continue de parler. Jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Quand on fait ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que la petite communauté de notre forum n'est vraiment pas mal. Peut être, après tout, que Kidou a raison et qu'un meeting pourrait être amusant.

Quelques jours puis deux semaines ont passés et l'annonce du meeting n'a pas tardé à faire son apparition officielle, ce qui a motivé une poignée de membres. Le staff dans son entièreté ont confirmé leurs présences Kidou et Kira Hitomiko, jouée par son frère, autant que moi. Endou en a fait de même et, comme prévu, Rika a suivi le mouvement, mais pas que, car d'autres seront de la partie. En bref, ceux et celles avec qui je m'entends le plus y pointeront leur nez. Demain, je devrais faire du chemin pour arriver au point de rendez-vous, il ne faut donc pas que je me couche trop tard, histoire de pouvoir me réveiller. Je suis sur la ChatBox, comme à mon habitude, mais il n'y a pas grand monde ce soir. Mon RP avec Endou a bien avancé et à la demande de Rika et d'autres filles du forum, on a joué un peu sur le relationnel. J'en viens presque à les trouver attendrissant ces deux-là, dommage que je ne sois pas un grand fan de yaoi, d'origine.

« Je pense que notre RP est terminé cette fois, Kaze. »

« Dommage, Sakurai. On devrait en refaire un autre ? »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, mais tu commences cette fois ! Je n'ai aucune inspiration. »

« Je dois dire que moi non plus, mais je ferais un effort. »

« Le problème, c'est surtout que mon personnage et le tien n'habitent pas la même ville. »

« Ouais, on ne va pas pouvoir justifier un trop grand nombre de voyages. »

« Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que nos perso' aient un lien. »

« Un lien ? »

« On fait rarement de grands voyages pour de simples connaissances, même si on a sympathisé. »

« Sans doute. Mais on ne peut pas soudainement retourner nos vestes.»

« Oui, c'est vrai ... Au faite, tu viens au meeting demain, Kaze ? »

« Pourquoi cette soudaine question ? »

« Apparemment, le point de rendez-vous n'est pas trop loin de chez moi. »

« Tu as envie d'y aller ? »

« Je ne suis pas un ancien membre, mais ça me ferait plaisir de te voir. »

« Oh. Ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Tu crois ? »

« De ce que j'en sais, ce n'est pas vraiment du genre des autres de garder certains à l'écart sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas là depuis les débuts du forum. »

« En effet, ça me rassure. Et dans le pire des cas, tu seras là, toi. »

« Tu as tout compris ! »

« Mais, je fais comment pour vous reconnaître ? »

« Pas difficile : Endou va emporter un panneau avec le nom du forum, essaye de le repérer ! »

« En espérant qu'il n'arrive pas en dernier donc. »

« Noon, je crois qu'il arrivera dans les premiers, il a l'air vraiment motivé. Dans le pire des cas, je crois que Kidou avait dit qu'il arriverait en avance. »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu le connais, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemble, moi. »

« Il est sur le trombinoscope. C'est celui qui a une coiffure bizarre. »

« C'est subjectif, ça. »

C'est en repensant à cette discutions que je me suis endormit « pas trop tard », c'est-à-dire vers ... Minuit, une heure. Pour mes habitudes, c'est tout à fait raisonnable ! D'ailleurs, cela ne m'a pas empêché de me lever ce matin tout juste assez tôt que pour pouvoir prendre le temps d'hésiter sur la tenue que j'enfilerais. Du coup, je dois me coiffer dans les transports en commun. Je suis concentré sur les noeuds que je fais faire à mes élastiques pour maintenir mes cheveux lorsqu'on s'adresse à moi.

« Kazemaru ? » Dit la voix d'un jeune garçon.

Je relève les yeux. Je reconnais ce visage. Mais ... Où est-ce que je l'ai vu ? Je pose mon regard sur ce qu'il a en main Une feuille de carton ? Et dessus il est écrit quelque chose ... Mais ...

« Endou ? »

« Je t'ai reconnu ! Je savais que c'était toi, Kaze' ! Mais je ne savais pas qu'on allait prendre le même chemin ! »

Ses cheveux sont coiffés comme des oreilles de chat. Peut être qu'il l'a fait exprès ? Je le savais un petit peu plus jeune que moi, je suis assis, mais il me semble plus petit en taille aussi.

« Moi non plus ! C'est super ! »

« J'ai quand même faillit ne pas te reconnaître. Je t'avais dit de poster une photo plus récente sur le trombi' ! »

« On n'aura qu'à en faire aujourd'hui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis sûr que Rika aura son appareil. »

« T'as pas tord ! C'est notre arrêt, là, on descend ? »

Nous nous hâtons dans un blanc assez gênant. C'est normal, dirons-nous, nous n'avons que l'habitude de nous parler par écrit. Et de se comporter comme nos personnages. Qui sont ensemble en plus, pas vraiment officiellement, mais dans le coeur de toutes les Fan-Girls du forum. De quoi ne pas savoir où se mettre, puisque je ne me vois plus trop le taquiner à ce sujet avec de petits surnoms à la guimauve, comme je le fais sur la ChatBox ou dans le flood. Enfin, nous arrivons lentement mais sûrement à l'endroit prévu. Kidou y est déjà, avec ses yeux plissés par le soleil et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux. Celui qui devait être son frère, notre collègue du staff dit Hitomiko, se tiens également à ses côtés. Je me surprends à penser qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup, si ce n'est qu' Hitomiko est de loin le plus grand des deux. D'ailleurs Endou se précipite vers Kidou pour lui ... Faire un câlin ? D'accord, j'ai dû rater quelque chose. S'ils s'entendent aussi bien, Kidou, Hitomiko et Endou, je sens que je vais me sentir seul. Rika, Sakurai, arrivez-vite !

« Aah ! »

Je me cache les yeux avec mon avant bras, on vient de me flasher. Je crois que mes prières ont été entendues.

« Sourit, Kazemaru ! »

« Rika ? » Dis-je encore éblouit.

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

« C'est mon intuition. »

Je souris. Cette fille est encore plus bizarre en vrai, c'est du moins ma première impression. Pourtant, elle est beaucoup plus mignonne d'apparence que son personnage, avec ses cheveux bruns tressés et son regard cristallin.

Et voilà, l'arrivée de deux autres membres que sont Fubuki et Natsumi, et je me sens, comme prévu, un peu seul, puisque Rika est trop occupée à prendre un malin plaisir à flasher tout le monde. C'est qu'elle ne revient vers moi que par intermittence.

« Kaze' ? »

« Tu sais Rika, tu peux m'appeler K... »

« Tu sais qui c'est ? » M'interrompt-elle en me montrant du doigt une silhouette.

Je suis du regard la direction indiquée. Le fait que la personne en question ne se mélangeant pas du tout à la masse indique qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il s'agisse d'un membre du forum. Ou alors, il a peur ?

« Nooooon ... Tu penses qu'il est là pour le meeting ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais il est trop beaaaau ... »

« Euhm ... Si tu le dis. »

Du coup, comme elle part pour se camoufler du pauvre inconnu et le photographier en cachette, je me retrouve à porter toute mon attention sur lui. C'est vrai, il n'est pas moche. D'ailleurs, lui aussi, semble m'avoir remarqué. Alors que je m'éloigne un peu du reste du groupe, il s'avance d'un pas ou deux vers moi.

« Alors c'est ... Le meeting du forum Sekai e no Chousen ? » Dit il provocant une certaine surprise chez moi.

« Tu es là pour ça ? »

« Ouais. Mais j'arrive un peu à l'improviste ... En faite, tu es le seul que j'ai prévenu. »

« Le seul ? Je ne vois pas que ... Oh. Sakurai. »

« Heureux que tu me reconnaisses. »

« En même temps, presque tous les autres sont déjà arrivés. Mais je suis plutôt étonné que tu m'aies reconnu moi. »

« Honnêtement, ce n'était pas si difficile. » Prétend-il en souriant.

Re-Flash dans la figure ! Le grand retour de Rika en mode photographe-paparazzi.

« Rika ! Pose cet appareil ! »

« Alors, comme ça tu es bel et bien un membre du forum ? » S'adresse-t-elle à Sakurai tout en m'ignorant.

« Euh, oui. Je suis Sakurai Katsuki.»

« Saku ... Ah ! »

« Étonnée ? »

« Tu es encore plus parfait que ce que je ne pensais ! Kazemaru, tu permets que je vous prenne en photo' ? »

Oh, là, je désespère. Le pauvre.

« Biensure qu'il le permet ! » Répond-il a ma place en m'entraînant par le bras.

« Parfait ! Saku-Sama, tu te mets juste là, s'il-te-plait ? »

Vraiment, Saku-Sama ? Bon, pour cette fois, je ne râle pas, mais quand même, je suis agacé pour Sakurai. Rika peut être un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Désolé, pour toi, Sakurai. » Dis-je, amusé et assez bas pour que lui seul m'entende.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, dans la vraie vie, je m'appelle Shindô Takuto. »

« Moi, c'est Kirino Ranmaru. »


End file.
